Orientation
Welcome, I am Protocol Droid D4-R9, special assistant to the Lord Emperor Veldarius of the Sith Imperium. His Majesty has assigned me the task of ensuring that all citizens of the Imperium are properly oriented and aware of the our history, their duty and the general operations of the Sith Imperium. Please review this holo-message carefully as it will be imperative for your successful integration into the Sith Imperium and it is your sovereign's command. Your new home, the Sith Imperium. The Sith Imperium holds claim to the planets of Solaria and Ikon. Our homeworld is Solaria and our ruler is Lord Emperor Veldarius. For more information on our lore please click the following link and it will take you to the main page where our lore, our laws and various other important information is recorded. >>CLICK HERE<< For All New Recruits All new citizens are expected to complete a citizenship ceremony for the Sith Imperium. This can be completed by attending the regularly scheduled citizenship ceremony RP events which are announced on our discord. Citizenship ceremonies may be led by anyone of the Darth/Military Officer rank or higher, and are most often held by members of the Dark Council (Lord Councillors). Congratulations, you are now a citizen of the Sith Imperium! It is now time to seek out further character advancement in the form of either an Apprenticeship, or enrollment in the Military Academy and the fulfillment of a Basic Training Course. For Sith Recruits (Agents and Bounty Hunters may skip ahead) If you are Sith and new to the Imperium it is important to know our rank structure. Sith Order ranks will be placed in your Member Note in the guild window. If you have no member note, seek out a Lord Councillor or the Lord Emperor to rectify the situation. As a force-sensitive member of the Sith Imperium, your first task following your citizenship ceremony will be to seek out a Master to teach you the ways of the Force. You may seek apprenticeship from any Force-sensitive individual who is of the 'Sith Lord' rank or higher. It is your job to actively seek a Sith with the appropriate title (Lord or Darth) to be your master. You will not be advanced in rank unless you are assigned a master. During your Apprenticeship you will be required to learn about a series of topics regarding the Sith Imperium: * The One Sith Code * Formalities, Customs, and Courtesies * Law within the Sith Imperium * History and Lore * Religion and Philosophy * Roleplay Battle Rules, IC Combat You may also be subjected to various trials. Your master is required to do his or her best to educate you on these topics. If you feel your education on the aforementioned subjects was inadequate, don't hesitate to remind your master! Following the completion of the aforementioned requirements, your Master may choose to elevate you to the rank of 'Sith Lord'. As a Sith Lord, it is your duty to take on apprentices and educated the newer generations. If you lack the required information to relay the proper teachings, do not hesitate to message an Guild Officer and they can supply you with the proper material. Following appointment to Lordship, you may initiate the trial to become a Darth, administered by the monarchy alone. For more about the ranks, ceremonies and trials >>>CLICK HERE <<< When you are released from your apprenticeship you must be assigned a ministry. Feel free to inquire about the different Ministries and their roles, or take a look on the Wikia homepage. Lord Councilors of the various ministries may recruit you. Otherwise, it is your responsibility to seek out the Lord Councilors for appointment to their ministries. In addition to ministries, Sith Lords and Darths may also apply for an appointment to the Knights of the Imperium, who serve under the Minister of Law and Justice. The Grand Master of the Knights of the Imperium is Darth Azu'lae. Only Knights of the Imperium may suggest a nomination to Knighthood and all appointments are made by the monarchy. For Non-Sith Recruits: (Sith may skip ahead) Your fighting style (Mercenary, Powertech, Operative, Sniper, etc.) does not indicate your career path. All non-Sith can consider all non-Sith roles. For example, a person with a powertech fighting style could serve in the military, become a Knight of the Imperium, or join the Ministry of Intelligence and serve as an Agent. Conversely, operatives could be bounty hunters. Your fighting style does not restrict you from serving in any capacities that do not require the Force. 'Starting Off: '''You will have the Member Note rank of Citizen/ME (Military Enlisted). You will then be advanced depending on the position you attain. '''Military Officers: '''are a variety of positions throughout the ministries; often serving Lords or Generals/Admirals. '''Knight/ADM/GEN: '''are high ranking field commanders or Knights, or aides to Darths and Lord Councillors. For all Citizens: Customs and Courtesies, Titles and Styles The Sith Imperium has many different social ranks and structures. It is important that we refer to each other correctly and understand how we are supposed to act in the presence of senior and junior members. Please review our "Customs and Courtesies, Titles and Styles" page. >>>CLICK HERE <<< For all Citizens: The Law and Tribunals Lord Emperor Veldarius has issued commandments which are to be followed for the good governance of the Sith Imperium. Further, he has instituted the right to trial by combat and tribunal for all citizens to settle disputes and for discipline of law breaking citizens. Please review our laws and tribunal system. >>>CLICK HERE <<< For all Citizens: Welcome! Thank you for reviewing this orientation holo-message and welcome to the Sith Imperium. Should you have any questions do not hesitate to ask any of the people with the rank of Lord Councillor, Hand, Wrath, or the Lord Emperor for assistance. They are the officers of the Imperium. May the Force serve you well, long live the Lord Emperor, and glory to the Sith Imperium! ''Protocol Droid D4-R9, Special Assistant to the Lord Emperor, signing off. Category:RP Resources